The present disclosure relates generally to turbine systems and, more particularly, to a transition nozzle that may be used with a turbine system.
At least some known gas turbine systems include a combustor that is distinct and separate from a turbine. During operation, some such turbine systems may develop leakages between the combustor and the turbine that may impact the emissions capability (i.e., NOx) of the combustor and/or may decrease the performance and/or efficiency of the turbine system.
To reduce such leakages, at least some known turbine systems include a plurality of seals between the combustor and the turbine. Over time, however, operating at increased temperatures may weaken the seals between the combustor and turbine. Maintaining such seals may be tedious, time-consuming, and/or cost-inefficient.
Additionally or alternatively, to increase emissions capability, at least some known turbine systems increase an operating temperature of the combustor. For example, flame temperatures within some known combustors may be increased to temperatures in excess of about 3900° F. However, increased operating temperatures may adversely limit a useful life of the combustor and/or turbine system.